Helltimate Studio (Canada)
Nickname * The psycho zombie man * I Like Licking Things * The Heavy Metal Logo * Wrecking TV * The Shining Gone Crazy * HERE'S HELLTIMATE!!! Logo On a black background We fade in to a garage with a zombie-looking man with a goatee. He holds an axe and says, "I like licking things!", and chuckles. And then some off-screen people laugh at him (if you listen very closely). We then pan to a CRT television on and the Helltimate Studio logo is superimposed over the TV. After a few seconds, the man shouts and then destroys the TV with his axe many times, and then pieces of glass break off the TV, and then we suddenly cut to black and then the logo displays with the old projector effect on it. FX/SFX Mostly live action. Cheesy factor This has so many things wrong with it, it's hard to know where to begin with. The whole segment with the zombie man seems amateurishly made, not to mention you can hear people in the background laughing. And why is there a high-heel shoe near the television? Also, the man's voice sounds like a failed G1 Megatron impersonation. They destroyed a perfectly good CRT TV as well. And come to think of it, was the part with the man really necessary? This looks exactly like a logo blooper. Music/Sounds: The man saying "I like licking things!", the people laughing, the man's growl, the ax sounds, and after, rock music plays. Availability Seen on the company's movies, like their first film, Urban Flesh Some Tomatoes Before The Cucumber From Hell And Some Cucumbers Before. Logo Behavior Factor Little bit of trouble To Dead Meat. The man is creepy-looking, however, this is far pretty weird and scary. WATCH IF YOU DARE!!! References *CLG Wiki's article of the company *The logo of the company Category:Funny Logos Category:Logos that are scary Category:Jumpscare Logos Category:Weird Logos Category:Taken from Urban Flesh Category:Logos that scare Sylveon Category:Halloween logos Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Horror logos! Category:Annoying Logos Category:Logos that make Emile Sila Laugh Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Shiny Eevee Category:Logos that scare noob Category:Logos that scare Dog (God Made Animals) Category:Logos that scare Lion (God Made Animals) Category:Logos that scare Yoshi (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Little Bit Of Trouble Ranked Logos Category:Canada Category:Taken from Some Tomatoes Before Canada VHS Category:Taken from Die Cucumber Die Category:Taken from Some Cucumbers Before Canada VHS Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato rage Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber rage Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Taken From Some Tomatoes Before Canada DVD Category:Taken From Don't Look At The Cucumber Canada VHS Category:Dead Meat Ranked Logos Category:Taken From Die You Zombie Tomato Bastards Canada VHS Category:Taken From Some Cucumbers Before Canada DVD Category:Taken From The Cucumber From Hell Canada VHS Category:Taken from 100 Tomatoes Canada VHS Category:Taken from Some Cucumbers Before Canada Blu-Ray Category:Here's Zombie Bob the Tomato Category:Here's Zombie Larry the Cucumber Category:Here’s Johnny Category:Logos that destoryed Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that destroyed Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that make you want to start changing the categories Category:Sony Category:Taken from The Creepy Tomato Category:Taken from the Ghost Cucumber Category:Logos that scare category changers who want to die! Category:Logos that makes you kill the extremely scary logo and then get rickrolled Category:Happy Halloween everyone! Category:Logos that scare Mr.Lunt Category:Logos that scare Pa Grape Category:Logos that scare Archibald Asparagus Category:Logos That Scare Kyle Category:The audience is now deaf Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Beavis and Butt-Head Category:Logos that punch Norbit Category:Logos that make Aang kill Zuko to death metal and soons mourns his death Category:Satan Category:Logos that scare Satan Category:Logos That Scare Todd Daring Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Taken from Madame Blueberry Horror Version Category:Logos that scare Petunia Rhubarb Category:Hilarious Logos Category:Cheesy Logos Category:SO MUCH CHEESE!!!!!! Category:Psycho Dad destroys TV!!! Category:Killer Logos Category:Creepy Logos Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Logos with Axes Category:Logos that scare Puppycorn Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson Category:10Th Garde 2K16 Empire Scary Logos Category:H Category:E Category:Ll Category:T Category:I Category:M Category:A Category:Te Category:St Category:U Category:D Category:Io Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that scare Bog the Crocodile